Big Time Love
by Youtube Slut
Summary: When Kendall and James ketch Logan and Carlos in the bedroom, Kendall and James come up with a plan to win the guys they are in love with. KendallxLogan, JamesxCarlos I wrote this story is for Imsoninjoe.


A/N: This story is written for my friend Imsoninjoe. She is a totally awesome writer. Check out her stories.  
Disclaimer: Grrrrr I don't own BTR if I did I would be dating Logan and Kendall at the same time. HAHA!

Kendall's POV

I walked in to apartment 2J James was sitting on the couch, in the exact same position as I left him yesterday. I went to Jo's apartment and fell asleep on the couch. I went to go talk to her about Logan. She knows that I'm in love with him. James and Carlos don't even know that I love him. "James did you move at all while I was gone?"  
"Yes I did. I had to eat and pee some how!"  
"Okay too much info. Anyways where's Logan?"  
"I think he's talking to Carlos in his room." I thanked him and walked in to Logan and my room. Logan and I share a room and Carlos and James share a room.  
Anyway when I walked in Logan was asleep on Carlos's chest with tear stains on his cheeks. Carlos had his arms wrapped around Logan with his head on Logan's head. I leaned down and kissed Logan's cheek.  
I left the room and sat next to James. He was watching the ziggle zaggles. It was lame.  
"Why are you watching this?" I asked.  
"It's addicting." I chuckled and shook my head.  
"What's really going on?" I asked,  
"I don't know if I should tell you."  
"James we have been best friends since we were ten, you can tell me anything." I put a comforting hand on his shoulder.  
"I walked in to my room and was going to fix my hair I heard talking from your room and walked in. I saw Carlos holding on to Logan and kissing the top of Logan's head.  
I felt my heart explode, because...i-i-i love C-C-Carlos." James started crying. I wrapped him in a hug and let him cry in to my chest.  
"Don't worry I won't hate you because you love Carlos, because I love Logan."  
"So how are we going to get the guys we love?" James asked me.  
"Don't worry I have plan..." I whispered the plan in his ear. His smile got bigger the more I told him the plan.  
"This will totally work." He said  
"We start at midnight!" I said.  
"Why midnight?" James asked.  
"Because I have always wanted to say that. Let's go." We both got up. We thought of something sad and let the fake tears spring from my eyes. James was already crying so it wasn't hard for him to cry. We walked in to my room and Carlos was wake but Logan was asleep.  
Carlos's jaw dropped when he saw that James was crying. Carlos gently picked up Logan and dropped him in my arms. Then Carlos and James walked out of my room and into their room.  
I shut and locked the door. I lay on the bed with Logan on my chest. I gently woke him and let the fake tears fall faster. Logan lifted his head and let he's eyes get used to the light. When he saw that I was crying he shot up.  
"Kendall what's wrong?" He asked immediately concerned.  
"I'm sad." I said.  
"Thank you captain obvious. I mean why are you crying?" He wrapped his arms around me. It felt so right.  
"I walked in to our room to tell you something and I saw you crying, and my heart just broke."  
"Do you really want to know why I was crying?" Logan asked.  
"Yes!" I said really fast.  
"Because you spent everyday with Jo this month and the guys and I came to the conclusion that you and her are in love." I chuckled. "Why are you chuckling?"  
"Because you cute. I don't love Jo. I was with her because she was trying to give me the strength to ask you out." Logan's eyes widened.  
"You love me?" He asked.  
"Yes I love you." Logan kissed me. The kiss became hot fast, one minute we are kissing gently the next we are both shirtless. We stopped kissing and he put his head on my chest.  
Then there was a knock on the door James and Carlos walked in. "Are you and Logan dating?" James asked me.  
"Yes! Are you and Carlos dating?" Carlos nodded his head like he was high on candy.  
I have a feeling this is the best day of my life.

Nine months later

Logan is screaming bloody murder. He went in to labor. He is pregnant with my son. When Logan told me he was in labor a lot of emotions went threw my head. Fear, happiness and many more. Logan is in so much pain right now, but I know after this is over it will be worth it.

Thirty hours later

I am holding my son Landon in my arms, and Logan is asleep. The first time I held Landon I swear he smiled at me.

I couldn't explain the feeling that went threw me when Landon was handed to me.

Remember when i said the day that i started dating Logan was the best day of my life. I change my mind. This is the best day of my life.


End file.
